Ai ga sakimasu
by ChibiHarika
Summary: Takes place when the Saint Shields seals away Driger.Yaoi.RayKai
1. Blossoming Lost

Ai ga sakimasi: 1. Blossoming Lost  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.If i did,i would change Kai,Ray,and Ozuma into chibis! ^_^  
  
Not that Ozuma really needs it...But you know what i mean,right?  
  
#Silent#  
  
*Frowns* Meanies...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Ray was shocked.He had just lost Driger,his best friend.He let himself be weak and lost.Now the Saint Shields are going to seal the white tiger away forever in Rock.He fell to his knees in defeat.  
  
"Ray!",his teammates called out to him and ran over.  
  
"Come on,we shouldn't waste any time.",said Ozuma as he started running into the forest and out,with the others Saint Shields following after him.  
  
Tyson,Kenny,and Max was kneeling next to Ray.They were pleading him to get a hold of himself.He had an empty look in his eyes.As if Dunga took more than just Driger,he took his soul.His golden eyes turning gray and hazy.The glint of cheerfulness was gone,every aspect of happiness was gone fron Ray's eyes,leaving no trace.There was just a layer of clouds.Like his mind was lost in the clouds.Their pleas didn't reach out to him.He actually didn't hear them as much as a mere whisper in the back of his mind.The only thing that mattered to him,was that his best friend was gone.He let Driger down.He let himself down.  
  
'I lost my bit beast,my friend,as well as myself,i lost Ray...',he thought.  
  
"...who am i...",he asked himself barely over a whisper.His mouth barely moving at all.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I know.It's short.The reason? I decided to make it a cliffhanger.I did have a LOT,but then i decided this! ^_^  
  
I did practically placed half of my continuation fic. in the first chapter,so another reason as to why i shortened it.Anyways,makes people want to read more! ^-^;; Hopefully.  
  
Please send me a review.  
  
Speak your mind,and free your soul...  
  
*A quote from ff.net,just changed the first part! ^_^*  
  
P.S. I do not own the quote,just the first part of it,i guess. *Shrugs*  
  
Oh,yeah! Almost forgot to tell you,Ai ga sakimasu,means Love will blossom. 


	2. Blossoming Understanding

Ai ga sakimasu: 2. Blossoming understanding  
  
---------------  
  
Kai looks at Ray for a moment,into his lost gaze and face.It turned out that Tyson and Max had to practiacally drag him back here.  
  
Kenny designed a new training program,involving hitting thick block of wood that were standing up like dominos.First,Tyson tried,only to have hitting eight.Next,Max tried,and only hitting three.  
  
"Come on,Ray.Go ahead and try.",urged on Tyson.  
  
Ray nodded absent mindedly.  
  
"Let it rip!",his voice so unenthusiastic and out of it that even Kai flinched,just a little.  
  
His beyblade,that no longer had Driger in it,skidded towards the first one but just bounced off of it.  
  
"Ray,why did you bounce it?",Tyson asked a bit harshly.  
  
"Try again Ray.",encouraged Max.  
  
"Right.",Ray whispered.  
  
"Let it rip!"  
  
"He isn't even puting out 50%.",said Dizzy.  
  
It bounced on the first block again.  
  
"Come on! Try to focus Ray!",yelled Tyson.  
  
Ray just got his beyblade and walked out.  
  
Tyson was about to go after him until Kai stopped him by a grasp on the shoulders.  
  
"Leave him be.He needs time."  
  
******  
  
Ray walked down the sidewalk.The sun setting at the side of him.He just finished a battle with some little kids.  
  
'I need to try to be stronger without Driger.I relied on him too much,that i was blinded from the fact that i was not getting strongrer,Driger was.'  
  
"Ray.",a voice said,interrepting Ray's thoughts.  
  
He turned around to be greeted by Kai.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"If it's about me losing Driger..."  
  
"It's not.It's about you losing yourself.",said Kai.  
  
Ray hesitantly nodded slowly.  
  
"Follow me.",Ray followed Kai to a large cliff that was right above the ocean.The sun still setting.They had a great view of it.The sun's lights reflected on the ocean's blue water making a slight glowing aura about the whole scene.  
  
Kai sat there,unmoving.  
  
Ray glanced at him,and was wondering what Kai wanted.  
  
"What do you feel now?",Kai asked suddenly after a few silent minutes.  
  
"Uh...Well...",Ray felt so uneasy telling Kai the pain he was feeling.  
  
Kai sat there patiently waiting for a proper answer,sort of surprising Ray,as he knows Kai isn't the most patient person.  
  
"To put it short,i feel like Ray doesn't exist anymore.",he answered truthfully.  
  
Kai then looked at Ray.  
  
"I mean,i don't feel alive as i use to...not as confident...not as anythin--  
  
He was cut off with a punch to the face.  
  
"You feel that way,because you let yourself feel that way.You give in to the sorrow and pain,and you don't give your strength and pride a chance.Have you know sight that your loss has not also affected you,but others as well?",Kai asked,his voice strict,yet understanding and gentle at the same time.  
  
(Don't ask my how.I don't know either.)  
  
"Others?"  
  
******  
  
"Let it rip!",yelled Tyson.  
  
"He's improved.",stated Dizzy.  
  
"You guys are still practicing all this time?",asked Ray as he saw them practice.It was already dark,and it was in the morning when they started.  
  
"Ray,we're not going to give up.We're going to get Driger back for you."  
  
He almost hit every block,and had one more to go before it stopped spinning.  
  
"Oh,that was so close!",said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah,that was.",said Max with a smile."My turn--  
  
"May i go next?",asked Ray.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
Tyson replaced the broken blocks with new ones setting them up."I'm done."  
  
Ray nodded.He glanced at Kai who was watching and smiled slightly and mouthed a 'thank you'.  
  
He then turned his attention to the course of the blocks."Let it rip!",he yelled,more serious and focused than before.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think.I typed ch.1 & 2 just today after reading some Beyblade fics.  
  
Started typing this fic. on 2/1/04 2:00 am  
  
Finished typing this chapter on 2/1/04 2:46 am  
  
Posted this fic. on 2/1/04 2:48 am  
  
Review!!! 


	3. Blossoming Night

Ai ga sakimasu: Blossoming Nights  
  
Hey,Kai,can you say the disclaimer for me?  
  
Kai with a blank face,"No."  
  
What!? NO!? What do you mean,'NO'!? Huh!?  
  
He still has a blank face on.  
  
*Sigh*Will i ever make you say anything i want?  
  
"You don't own me."  
  
But if i owned Beyblade,i would own you.  
  
"You don't own Beyblade either."  
  
Thanks for saying the disclaimer! ^_^  
  
"What!?"  
  
Hehe.Works everytime.  
  
----------------  
  
"Woah.He hit almost every one.",remarked Kenny.  
  
"Yes.That's a big improvement than from this afternoon.",said Dizzy.  
  
Kai nodded slightly.  
  
"Way to go Ray!",yelled Tyson jumping into the air.  
  
"That was great Ray.",chirped Max.  
  
"Thanks.",said Ray,finally getting back to his old self.His once hazy eyes clearing up a bit.  
  
********  
  
The night was quiet,the breeze swaying the grass this way and that.The moon was full,bright,and at its best.The fireflies were resting onto the grass' tips,making it look like as if the grass was a golden field of bright light.It was a bit cold outside,but the person sitting out on the porch didn't mind,much.He liked tonight's silent,calm,peaceful attitude.It was as if,everything and everyone was now peaceful.  
  
He felt a blanket drap over him,and he turned his head to see Ray wrapped around a blanket of his own smiling gently.  
  
"Aren't you cold?",asked Ray.  
  
"Not much."  
  
"Well,just in case,keep the blanket close."  
  
The other one nodded but was strangely thinking of something,or rather someone,warming him up in their own special way.He shook his head slightly at his strange thoughts.  
  
"Tonights...peaceful.",commented Ray looking at the bright moon.  
  
The other one stayed silent.  
  
"..."  
  
"You've improved."  
  
"Huh?",asking Ray turning his head to look at his companion.  
  
"I said you'e improved,on your beyblading skills."  
  
"I guess so...",Ray whispered in a soft voice looking again omce more into the moon's light.  
  
"It's late.Shouldn't you be going to sleep?"  
  
"I should.But i want to keep you company.",Ray said smiling.He turned his gaze to the person to his left.His golden eyes glistening in the moon's light.His face seemed to glow.His eyes gentle and calm.  
  
"...",the other one seemed to be lost into said eyes.  
  
"Are you going to sleep soon?",Ray asked.  
  
The other one was snapped out of his daze state as he blinked.He had a faint hint of a blush on his cheeks,but was luckily unseen from the other boy.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Then i won't either.",said Ray.  
  
"...",the other boy had no rejections to this as he watched the memorizing scene before him.  
  
'Beautiful...',he thought without knowing it as he silently watched the scene of Ray smiling with a glow of happiness,even if he trapped all of his sorrow into a box in the depts of his mind.  
  
"I think i'm going to enjoy this night,how about you Kai?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
The two teens watched the fireflies dance in the air in a pattern.It was a very mystical sight one can enjoy with another's company...  
  
------------------  
  
Umm....yea.Short,as the others.I just think this is a good point to stop in the fic.A little OOC with Kai.But oh well.  
  
R+R! ^_^  
  
Harika Huynh 


	4. Blossoming Comfort

Ai ga sakimasu: 4: Blossoming Comfort  
  
~A/N~  
  
I am SO SORRY!! I know i said that i will be updating everyday,but i had writer's block.Well,thanks to my 2 friends whom i met through this fic. 'Chibi Driger' and 'Devlinn Reiko-sama'.  
  
Reviews:  
  
~Fanfiction.net~  
  
DragonBlade- Sweet? I can't actually believe someone would say that to one of MY fics.... ^-^ Thanks a lot!  
  
Raven's Lil Demon- *Beams* You like it? Really? ^-^  
  
devilburns- Well...since you asked so nicely. ^-~* *Winks*  
  
Devlinn Reiko-sama- Well,sorry i didn't update soon,but you knew that.  
  
~Mediaminer.org~  
  
Tempest2410- You think it's really that good...? *Sad hopeful smile*  
  
chibi drigger- I'm writing,i'm writing...*Grins* Sorry,but,gotta finish what i started.  
  
Reese- You LOVE it? O.o Wow.^-^ You have certainly made my day.  
  
devilburns- O.o Are you the same person as the devilburns in ff.net?  
  
Warnings/Notes: Yaoi.Kai's P.O.V.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly,i don't...*Tear*  
  
Summary: Kai wonders about last night,and what will happen this night.  
  
--------------------  
  
I woke up groggily,and groaned at the time.It was 6:30 and i barely had any time to sleep.The figure beside me opened his gold eyes and blinked a couple of times to adjust to the lighting.I saw a a tint of crimson on his cheeks and he looked at me in the eyes with his own tired ones."You stayed?",he asked softly.  
  
I nodded slowly,and saw his tired eyes shone with great happiness that i found myself missing quite a lot.I was about to get up when he pulled me back down onto the futon and glared lazily."Don't you dare get up at this time."  
  
I raise a brow at this.  
  
"You barely got any sleep at all last night.",he looked down and whispered in a guilty tone,"...it's my fault that you--"  
  
"It's not your fault.",i said.I had no idea why,i just sort of blurted it out."I wanted to help you.I chose to be here for you,like i promised.Ok?"  
  
Rei looked up at me and nodded slightly,and i almost found myself smiling.  
  
***  
  
I knew that everyone was stressed out with the loss of Driger,so i decided to take it easy on them with their training.  
  
"You call this taking it easy!?",yelled Tyson.He slumped to the ground and was breathing hard.His chest heaved up and down with every breath he took.  
  
I glared at him and turned to Max who was next in line.  
  
"This isn't all that bad,Tyson.",Max said cheerfully,and i snort lightly.How can he be THAT cheerful? I find that unhumanly impossible.Especially while in this crisis.Max walked up to the red line,he bent down,both hands on the ground in front,one leg bent,and the other straight.Kenny walked up and looked at a stopwatch.  
  
"3...2...1...GO!"  
  
Max took off,his heavy footsteps could be heard.He ran aroung the track for about 15 minutes before collapsing on the ground.Sweat rolled down his face and his hair was plastered to his forhead.  
  
"Ok...Ty...son...I agree...this is not taking it easy!"  
  
He kicked off the weights on his leg and unstrapped it from his wrists."Kai,we need a break."  
  
I blinked at him before taking notice at how exhasted everyone has been.I turn to look at Rei,who was gazing in the sky,lost in thought.I blinked at him as well,"What do you think Rei?",i asked him.  
  
He blinked a couple of times and turned towards to me."It's not taking it easy...though,it's not taking it hard either.How much pounds are in the weights?"  
  
"15 lbs. each."  
  
Rei blinked at me before chuckling nervously."Um...Kai,you do know we just started 5 lbs. each a couple of days ago,and we still couldn't keep up 1 hour of running."  
  
I snorted,"Don't you mean Tyson couldn't keep up for 1 hour?" This remark made the neon wearing male to stand up with a new found energy.  
  
"Hey!" I ignored him as usual and gestured for Rei to follow me as i step into the house.Rei nodded and followed me into the kitchen.Rei seemed to know what i was thinking and sighed.  
  
"When will one of you guys start cooking?",he asked.  
  
I turned towards him,"Because no one can cook as good as you.",he knew that would be the farthest i would go into being nice.But i did spot a bit of pink on his cheeks...I raised my brow at this.Before i had a chance to leave the kitchen,Rei whispered something that left a smile tugging at my lips as I walked outside. I passed the 'children' who was chasing each other with waterguns without saying anything.I decided to walk around a bit and think.Think of what though? Then,one thought came into my head but i shook that thought away.Why would i need to think about him? Maybe cause he's in the most pain? Even if he doesn't show it,i know it...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
I continued watching the scene in front of me,until something warm leaned on my shoulder.I felt long silky hair rest on my bare arm and turned to see who it was  
  
Rei...  
  
His long ebony hair draped on his shoulders and his bangs were in front of his closed eyes.The wind blew a little,and i noticed him shiver slightly.I took the blanket that was lazily draped over him,and brought it up to wrap it much tighter around him.I never took my eyes off his face as i did this.With me having to shift my shoulder in the process of wrapping the blanket around him,his head,which was resting on my shoulder,slid down onto my lap.I felt heat rush to my cheeks and stared down at his figure.I brushed a few strands of his bangs out of his face.My fingers brushed against his smooth pale skin and he seemed to purr as i did.I raise a brow at this strange reaction.He snuggled up to me and curled into a ball.I smiled slightly at the neko jin.And ran my fingers through his locks.I saw a smile grace his features,as he purred softly to my touch.  
  
#Normal P.O.V.#  
  
Out in the darkness of the night,four cloaked figures with emerald eyes stared down at the cuddled pair.  
  
The shortest of the four turned away and whispered into the silent night,the wind taking his message into the darkness.The four figures jumped out of sight and back to their hideout as the leader of the group's message echoed into the night.[1]  
  
"The keeper of Driger will not feel secure as he does now...He will find darkness overtake him in his sleep..."  
  
#Kai's P.O.V.#  
  
I heard a faint whisper echo into my ear as a breeze passed by.I froze as i recognized the owner of the voice but shook it off as my imagination.  
  
I decided that i should be going to sleep,and so i placed an arm underneath the sleeping neko jin's neck and the other underneath his knees.I bent a bit so i could stand up,but felt my foot caught in the blanket that was wrapped around myself.I suddenly fell forward,and as i did i accidently let go of Rei and tried to bring my hands to stop myself from falling...to land on something soft and warm.I opened my clenched eyes and found myself blushing furiously.The position i was in was not one i would have ever thought i would find myself in,ever.Both of my hands were on each side of Rei's head.I was on my knees,which were on each side of Rei's waist.My face was inches apart from his as my chest was resting on his.My eyes widened as the sleeping figure underneath me shifted suddenly and sent my knees to become unbent and layed on top of him.My breathing became shallow breaths as i took in the warmth of his body pressed against mine.Then,a crow cawed and i jumped off of him,startled.I glared at the crow and turned back to the still sleeping neko jin.After he fell,he's still asleep? It must have been the cushions of the blanket wrapped around him.I bent over,making sure every part of my body wasn't trapped in a blanket,and picked him up new bridal style into the house.I layed him gently onto his futon and stared a bit at his sleeping form and went back to my futon.  
  
***  
  
I heard whispers and muttering while i slept.It echoed throughout my mind before i focused as to what the voice was saying.  
  
"...no...dr-driger....come back....ughh...",as soon as i recognized the voice,as i jumped out of the futon.My legs protesting,but i ignored it and ran to the tossing and turning ebony haired boy.  
  
"Rei...",i whisper.I took a hold of his shivering shoulders and shaked him gently,before doing it with more force."Rei!",i whispered/screamed.  
  
He woke up with a cry and was shivering with sweat,despite the blankets wrapped around his form.I have no idea why,but it was a reaction to hug the frightened neko jin in my arms.I hugged him against my chest,and waited for him to calm down a bit.It seemed to work,before his shoulders started shaking.I felt liquid soak thought my shirt,and i knew he was crying.I whispered comforting words to him,"It's going to be alright...just calm down a bit Rei...it's going to be alright...i'll make it go away...whatever it is...i promise i'll make it go away..."  
  
Rei looked up at me,his golden eyes glistening with tears in the dark.It pained me to see him this way,i found myself yearning for him to smile,to be happy.  
  
"W-will you stay...with me?",he asked,his eyes pleading."...just for tonight?"  
  
I nodded slowly which made him sigh in relief.He cuddled up against my chest and sighed deeply.  
  
I found myself to busy of worrying over him,to notice the position we were in,again.  
  
"I promise to always be here...",i whispered.I didn't no why,i just felt i had to.It felt so...right.  
  
He nodded slowly."Thank you Kai..."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
I blush at what i remembered of that night and wonders what will happen tonight...  
  
--------------------  
  
[1] Thank you so much Devlinn Reiko-sama for the idea of the Saint Sheilds watching them! ^-^  
  
*THANK YOU TO CHIBI DRIGGER AND DEVLINN REIKO-SAMA FOR THEIR SUPPORT*  
  
(Gives Rei and Bryan plushie to Devlinn Reiko-sama,and gives a Rei,Kai,and Tala plushie for chibi drigger)  
  
R+R!  
  
Harika Huynh 


End file.
